


Why Stephen Shoudn't Stick To Beer

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anomaly - Freeform, M/M, Sequel, Sexual Content, Slash, post S04 EP02, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[This is a sequel I wrote to "Why Stephen Should Stick To Beer" by "Joe Reaves" on AO3.] After Stephen and Nick patch things up between them, they take their relationship to the next level, after being interrupted by an anomaly. Post S02 EP04. Nick Cutter/Stephen Hart. M for sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Stephen Shoudn't Stick To Beer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why Stephen Should Stick to Beer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/79384) by [Joe_Reaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves). 



> So this is a sequel I wrote to a fic I read on AO3 called "Why Stephen should stick to beer" by "Joe_Reaves"
> 
> link: is above in notes
> 
> (I read the fic and was immediately inspired to write a sequel so I did, I messaged the author but they never replied so if anyone wants me to take this down I will.)
> 
> This can probably be read without reading the other fic but it probably makes more sense together.
> 
> This is my first primeval fic, hope you enjoy it, let me know xox

Bright midday light sliced across the bed covers from the edge of the heavy grey curtains. Stephen blinked blearily, noticing Nick wasn't in the room, but he could hear the Scottish accent coming from just outside the door.

"Are you sure you and Abby are up for this? Stephen and I can handle it if..." There was a pause where whoever, probably Connor, responded. Stephen took this chance to slip out of bed and follow the voice, finding the body of the man it belonged too, he wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and pressed a light kiss to the back of his neck.

A shiver slid down Nick's spine "Okay, if you think so, we'll see you soon." The call ended. "Your fears have been realised, an anomaly has popped up in a forest an hour from here." Nick tells him, just a hint of teasing in his voice.

"I guess we better get going then." Stephen replied, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice as he let go of Nick "Can I borrow some clothes? I don't really fancy wearing the ones I came here in."

"Yeah, 'course, you know where my room is, I'll get our stuff." Nick responded going into anomaly mode.

Walking into Nick's room, Stephen tried to go into professional mode but he just couldn't, he didn't know where they stood right now. Sure, Nick had assured him that he just wanted him, but that was that morning and he had been kind of fuzzy from his headache which had subsided now.

Nick poked his head around the door "Ready?"

"Yeah." Came the reply from under the shirt going over dark hair.

"Stephen..." Nick paused, not sure whether to say this or not... He decided to anyway "nothing's changed from this morning, you know that right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." Relief flooded him "I love you, Nick." Stephen confessed as he walked towards the other man.

Nick's features softened "I know, Stephen, I love you too...now come on, we have to go."

Stephen's hands caught Nick's shoulders and he lent in for a quick kiss "You better not get hurt today...I need you fit and ready for when we get home." One of his hands wandered down to give the Scottish man's ass a quick squeeze, clearing any doubt about what he meant.

Nick smiled and shook his head. They left the house, and quickly got on the road, speeding towards their destination. They mostly talked about the anomalies, but when there was a lull in conversation, Stephen thought a lot about that morning, the things said, and where they were at now. Were they together now? Boyfriends? A couple? Partners?

Would they tell people? Abby and Connor? What about Jenny? Nick had been interested in her since the moment they had met. They really needed to talk about all this, but later when they were at home. And after lots of sex.

Suddenly, the car bounced as they went over a large rock and he was brought back to reality, gripping the door.

"You 'right?" Nick asked with a small chuckle.

Stephen let go of the door "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting it." He really hadn't, his mind had been far away, imagining just how good it would be to have Nick inside him right now. His lower lip was a bit red from where he had been biting it and he knew his pants were a little tented, lucky Nick's jeans were a bit loose on him.

"Well, we're here." The car stopped and Nick cut the engine. They got out immediately and Stephen watched as Nick got straight to work.

The first person they saw was Connor, looking a little worse for wear but focused on his work. "Connor, talk to me. " Nick called out upon approach.

Connor looked up and started speaking "The anomaly has been open for approximately an hour and a half, late Cretaceous as far as we can tell. I have a list of species we might encounter, but we haven't seen anything come out so far."

"Doesn't mean nothing came out before we got here though." Stephen interjected.

Connor's face fell slightly "Ahh, well, I guess-"

"Connor!" Came Abby's cry from a few trees away, interrupting the conversation.

They three of them ran towards her voice and skidded to a halt when they found her kneeling on the ground with a baby Triceratops, probably no more than a few weeks old.

Abby looked up as they arrived "Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm everyone." Her attention turned back to the young dinosaur, she smiled fondly "Beautiful isn't she?"

Nick kneeled beside her "Indeed, but I'm sure her mother is around here looking for her." He stood up looking around, he saw the anomaly four trees away to the right. As he walked towards it, the little Triceratops followed him and head butted his leg gently, he looked down at it and suddenly heard a loud snort and growling sound, followed by the ground being pounded as the mother Triceratops ran towards him through the trees.

Stephen came out of nowhere and pushed Nick out of the way just in time, landing on top of him in the leaf litter, their faces so close together that Stephen nearly kissed him.

Nick gave him a curious look "Are you-quick get up!" The mother was circling back around "Try to get it to go back through the anomaly." Nick told him as they stood and started running towards the anomaly.

The Triceratops followed, running after them for being near her baby, they split right in front of the anomaly and as planned the dinosaur ran straight through back to its own time.

"I'll take the baby back through." Nick panted as Abby and Connor came over with the young dinosaur. He picked it up and Stephen grabbed his arm.

"I'll go with you."

"There's no need, I'll be back in a flash." Stephen gave him a look "Seriously, I will be fine, Stephen. Stay here-" Nick suddenly saw Jenny and some of Lester's men coming towards them through the trees. "fill in Jenny." Quietly he added "Stop worrying, I'm not going to run away through the anomaly." Stephen sighed and nodded, so Nick turned and went through.

The air was thick and humid, Nick began sweating instantly as he looked out over the grassy plain, seeing a small herd of Triceratops not far away. He carried the baby dinosaur a few meters towards the herd and when he thought he was close enough, put the little one down and backed away slowly. She looked at Nick then at her herd and ran off towards them making little noises to alert them of her presence.

Stepping back through the anomaly he was greeted by Stephen, Connor, Abby and Jenny. The other men were standing back around the anomaly, guns in hand.

"There was a herd, she is back with them now. I think we should keep people posted here until the anomaly closes, it seems we got the dinosaurs back through, but you never know if they might try to come back again or if there are more around."

Jenny responded immediately "I agree completely." Everyone started dispersing "Nick, a word please." She stepped to the side a bit and Nick followed.

"Yes, Cl- Jenny?"

"What's going on with you and Stephen?"

Nick's eyes bugged "What do you mean?" He asked trying to play it cool.

"I mean, both Abby and Connor said that you two were acting weird around each other. Is it because of what happened yesterday with Stephen taking charge over the team?" Jenny asked, putting her hand on his arm.

Shaking his head, Nick told her "It has nothing to do with that, in fact its nothing. There isn't anything going on."

"I see." She took her hand away "I guess your job is done for today then, I'll see you later, Nick." Jenny walked away, going to give orders to the men with guns.

Nick sighed and began walking back towards his car. Lost in thought he almost ran into Stephen who was leaning against the car.

"You okay?" Nick nodded "What did Jenny want?"

"To know what was going on with us, apparently we have been acting strange around each other today."

"What did you say?"

"I told her nothing was going on, she seemed offended and left." He opened the door and got in the car. Stephen went around and got in the other side.

"I guess we have some things to talk about, about us." Stephen concluded.

Nick started the car and they began the journey back home. "It seems so..."

"You want to be with me, right? Not Jenny, or Helen or alone." Stephen initiated the conversation with the main question that had been in his head.

"I had thought I made that clear this morning, but yes, Stephen, I love you, I want us to be together, as long as you do too." Nick confirmed, glancing at Stephen, who had all his attention on him.

"I do, I do, I just want to make sure we're on the same page with everything, this morning feels a bit like a dream that's too good to be true."

Nick nodded to the road "I understand. I also don't think we need to rush into telling anyone, I don't exactly trust everyone and if someone like Helen ever caught wind of it, I hate to imagine the kind of trouble she would try to cause."

"Oh, I agree with you there."

"Stephen... " Nick started.

"Yes, Nick."

"Before when you fell on top of me, I, uh, I felt /you/ against me...not that I'm complaining but you're either huge or-"

Stephen went red "Uh, yeah...sorry, well I guess its kind of embarrassing, I was thinking about certain things in the car and...honestly thinking about you fucking me senseless makes me hard as stone."

Nick nearly swerved off the road "Ah," He swallowed hard "Maybe leave that sort of talk for when I'm not in control of a vehicle."

Stephen laughed "Sorry, you asked. If you can't handle hearing what I want to do with you then maybe you shouldn't ask." He teased.

"Oh, I can handle it, 'I just wasn't expecting it' "Nick teased him back.

Stephen chuckled and leant over to kiss his cheek "Nick, you are brilliant, I have missed being close to you."

"I know, I'm sorry, don't worry, Helen isn't ever going to get between us."

"I'm rather glad I got drunk last night." Stephen admitted.

"So am I, I can't wait to take you to bed."

"You better drive faster, before I ravage you in this car."

Nick put his foot down, going just a bit over the speed limit, by the time Nick pulled up in the driveway, Stephen was quite obviously tented and Nick wasn't doing much better.

The moment Nick shut the door behind them, he was pushed up against it, the wood solid behind his back, and kissed thoroughly, knee between his thighs. Nick groaned, he hadn't been with a man in so long, at least a few years before Helen, he was looking forward to it, so was his cock, especially being that it was Stephen he was snogging right now.

Strong hands tugged at Nick's jacket, pulling it off onto the floor. While Nick's hands went for the belt around Stephen's waist, unbuckling it and popping open the button on his jeans. "Bloody hell, Stephen, take me to bed already."

"Anything for you." He teased, grabbing hold of Nick and pulling him towards the stairs.

They didn't even make it half way up before Nick had him against the wall and nearly ripped his shirt taking it off. Teeth bit into Stephen's bottom lip, that joined with a pinch to his right nipple, had him moan into Nick's mouth.

They were both panting and shirtless when Stephen pushed his bed mate onto dark green covers "What do you want me to do?"

"Well firstly," He started as he rolled over and moved up the mattress going for the drawers next to the bed. Reaching into one of the drawers he pulled out a small tube and tossed it at Stephen "it's been a long time since I've been with a man, I'm gonna need a decent amount of help." His accent was thicker than usual thanks to his lust addled brain.

A smirk appeared on Stephen's face, while his cock twitched from the other man's voice as he moved up to lay on top of Nick "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

"Oh I have no doubt about that." The words were hardly out of his mouth and he was being kissed again, jeans being undone and removed, all Nick was left in was his tented tighty whiteys. Nick's fingers grazed Stephen's firm ass when he shoved the denim down to bring their underwear clad erections together.

Nick gasped Stephen's name sharply and they continued thrusting against each other, grunting in effort and pleasure .

"Urgh... Wait, Nick, if we keep this up much longer I'm going to come in my pants before we even get to do anything."

"I know, god, you just feel so good." Nick whined, the front of his underwear wet with pre-come.

Stephen sat back and took off his underwear, then went for Nick's "These need to go."

When they were completely naked Stephen uncapped the lube and coated a few fingers well, while Nick positioned himself a little nervously on his back.

"Just relax, it's been a while since I've been with a man too, we'll just go slow." Stephen's voice comforted him and he took a deep breath, relaxing himself.

Nick nodded and laid back. Stephen leant forward and kissed him, lips trailing down his neck and chest, nipping at a pink nub on Nick's chest. Nick arched in pleasure and surprise. Moving down, Stephen's hands caressed his thighs and hips. Finally one slicked finger found Nick's crack and slid down it to fondle his balls.

Nick moaned then quivered as Stephen ghosted his finger over his hole "Please, Stephen."

He obliged and circled his entrance twice before sliding half his finger inside him "Oh, mmmm" Nick squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax himself.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah don't stop." He pushed the rest of his finger in and started on a second, pushing them in and out slowly. The younger man made sure to thoroughly open him up and brush Nick's prostate a few times before going for a third finger.

Practically fucking himself on Stephen's fingers, Nick begged him to replace the digits with something he had wanted for a long time.

Slipping up between Nick's legs, Stephen lubed himself up with his free hand and pulled out his other fingers, dragging them along Nick's prostate one more time.

Nick had to hold himself back as Stephen finally entered him for the first time. He didn't want to rush it, he wanted to savour the moment, but christ Stephen felt so good and looked so hot. Then the younger man kissed his ex-professor, the type of wild, passionate kiss that Nick hadn't experienced in over a decade. The type of kiss that made him almost blow his load right then while Stephen slide in further until he was fully seated in Nick.

Nick was gasping for air the next time he managed to speak "You certainly aren't rusty." He stated, accent thick and deep.

Stephen huffed a laugh and rolled his hips slowly causing Nick to groan deeply "You inspire a lot of actions and reactions... " He paused to grin devilishly and nibbled a pink nub on a pale chest "You have no idea how many times I had a hard on in your lectures just listening to your voice."

"God Stephen," Nick moaned "harder, please."

Seeing (and hearing) Nick's reaction, Stephen decided to continue talking while thrusting into him just a bit harder "How many times I had to go somewhere to have a wank between lectures."

"Ah...oh ff-f-fuck." Stephen's words were going past his brain and straight to his dick, and it was pushing him swiftly to the edge.

"Oh, and don't even get me started on expeditions...ah...sharing a tiny tent with you and...mmmm Nick... Trying not to stare when we bathed or changed."

Nick was close, so close he lost rhythm, cursing and moaning. Stephen might not have seemed it but he wasn't far behind "All the f-fantasies I had laying next to you... "

"Fuck Stephen touch me pl-please." He almost screamed it at him.

"As you wish..." It only took two strokes and Nick was calling Stephen's name as he painted their skin white.

Stephen stuttered as Nick came underneath him for the first time and it was better than any fantasy he could have imagined.

"The things you do to me Nick Cutter-" his words were cut off when he cried out in pleasure as his orgasm hit. When the waves of pleasure subsided Stephen pulled out and laid down beside him, both their chests rising and falling fast as they tried to get enough air.

Stephen turned onto his side and looked at Nick who turned his head in the direction of his lover and stretched for a kiss. As Stephen drew back a grin spread on his face.

"What?"

"For a moment there I thought you were gonna come without me touching you."

"I could have," Nick confessed sheepishly "but I wanted you to touch me."

Stephen chuckled and looked a little sheepish himself "I got a bit caught up in the moment, which, I'm sorry if I ruined it by talking too much."

"No way, the things you said...is it all true? We're you really hard in my classes and fighting not to touch yourself on expeditions?" Nick asked curious.

Stephen blushed a little "Uh, yeah, I've been in love with you a long time, Nick, and in lust with you even longer."

Nick smiled softly, then more friskily "It was incredibly hot to hear those things while you were fucking me." He moved closer, wrapping around Stephen.

"Well I'm glad you thought so, it was like a fantasy come true to be fucking you, but better."

"Well, I'm just glad it was better." Nick joked.

Stephen was about to respond when someone's mobile rang and they scrambled for it, untangling limbs and nearly falling over each other in the process.

Stephen answered, barely registering it was Nick's phone he was answering (that's not uncommon for friends...right?) "Hello?"

"Uh...Nick?" Came Jenny's voice through the speaker.

"Sorry it's Stephen, what can I do for you? Do you need to speak to Nick?"

"Oh, um, no it's fine, I'll see him at work tomorrow. Bye." The line went dead and Stephen took the phone away from his ear.

Nick looked at him expectantly, Stephen shrugged before explaining the conversation (or lack thereof).

"Who knows, you understand women better than I do, so if you don't know then I have no hope."

Stephen huffed a laugh and put the phone aside then got back into bed, he snuggled up close to Nick and smiled like a Cheshire cat "So..." He started "where were we?"

Nick just shook his head and chuckled.


End file.
